The harmony list
by Harry P-Hermione G FTW
Summary: Just a little list on a few things Harmony such as Harmony names,slogans,ways to tell if you are obsessed with harmony and many more...
1. Why we ship Harmony

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING *sob***

A/N just a little list on why H/HR shippers well...ship this beautiful couple

Credit for these lists go to

* * *

_Because Harry and Hermione are suited._

_Because they think on the same level._

_Because Harry and Hermione move instinctively together._

_Because these two admire each other._

_Because they actually respect one another._

_Because Harry and Hermione compliment each other._

_Because they can communicate without words._

_Because Harry and Hermione have friendship, bravery and love._

_Because they have caring, comfort, and chemistry._

_Because Harry and Hermione both have hair problems._

_Because these two have the same initials._

_Because they are both the only child in their family._

_Because they both know what it's like coming from muggle upbringing._

_Because they don't need parallels, but James/Lily would approve._

_Because Harry and Hermione strongly act like James and Lily._

_Because Hermione made the Murtlap essence for Harry after his detention._

_Because Hermione cancelled her skiing trip for Harry._

_Because he dumped his entire bag of Galleons into the fountain thinking of her._

_Because she did something she never did before and kissed him on the cheek._

_Because Hermione gave Harry his first hug and his first kiss._

_Because she brought him out of his room at Grimmauld Place._

_Because Harry thought of Hermione with a grin._

_Because her eyes filled with tears and she beamed at Harry._

_Because she did this as Bill and Fleur declared their vows "bonded for life."_

_Because Hermione wanted Harry to be a prefect with her._

_Because she's excited that Harry gets to use the Prefect's Bathroom._

_Because she brushed the top of his head and he closed his eyes at her touch._

_Because she was the only one who noticed that Harry's scar was hurting him._

_Because she brought him toast and walked with him around the lake._

_Because Hermione stayed with Harry when Ron walked out._

_Because she went with him to Godric's Hollow._

_Because they polyjuiced into an old married couple holding hands._

_Because Hermione conjured a wreath for Harry to place at his parents graves._

_Because he catches her before she hits the forest floor._

_Because Hermione gives Harry a hug that nearly knocks him flat._

_Because time and time again Hermione flings herself at Harry._

_Because Hermione always watches Harry's matches._

_Because she goes to all of his Quidditch matches even when they're fighting._

_Because her eyes were blood-shot from crying after Harry's quidditch accident._

_Because she saved Harry from Umbridge's Cruciatus curse._

_Because he saved her from Millicent Bulstrode's headlock in the Duelling Club._

_Because they always save one another when the other is in danger._

_Because it was Hermione's idea for Harry to lead Dumbledore's Army._

_Because Harry's bleeding hand was wrapped in Hermione's handkerchief._

_Because they traveled back in time, connected by the infinity symbol._

_Because they rode on the hippogriff, the symbol of love._

_Because they sit alone in the common room when everyone else is in bed._

_Because she was disappointed that Harry won't stay up and knit with her._

_Because Hermione thinks Harry is more fanciable than ever._

_Because when she told him that, Harry felt the room grow hot._

_Because Harry thinks Hermione is jaw-droppingly attractive._

_Because she helps him prove the truth to the wizarding world and clear his name._

_Because Hermione knew that Harry would never put his name in the goblet._

_Because Hermione knows when Harry is lying._

_Because Harry loves every present that Hermione gives him._

_Because Harry thinks she is better than him._

_Because he thinks highly of Hermione._

_Because you always think highly of the person that you love._

_Because he doesn't want to disappoint Hermione with low scores._

_Because Hermione knows Harry more than anyone else._

_Because she knows more about him than he does._

_Because Hermione knew all about Harry before she knew him._

_Because she sees him as "just Harry" and not the "Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Because Hermione calms Harry down._

_Because Hermione is the only one willing to deal with an angry Harry._

_Because she is also the only one that can properly put Harry in his place._

_Because they are able to disagree without calling each other names._

_Because they took steps closer to one another as they argued._

_Because Harry still put Hermione first while he was with Ginny._

_Because Hermione would risk everything for Harry even if she has doubts._

_Because she's always looking out for his heart and his best interests._

_Because Harry wants to protect her and also has her best interest at heart._

_Because she's willing to risk their friendship to protect him._

_Because Hermione is always willing to help Harry._

_Because she's also willing to break the rules for Harry._

_Because Hermione always worries about Harry's whereabouts._

_Because Harry remembered her when no one else did._

_Because Harry always has Hermione in his head whevever he is._

_Because Harry needs Hermione badly._

_Because they talk about each other to their crushes._

_Because their dates have been jealous of the Harry/Hermione bond._

_Because Harry cut his date with Cho short to meet Hermione._

_Because in times of trouble, Harry and hermione reach out for each other._

_Because when things get tough, they instinctively cling to each other._

_Because a great wizard deserves the brightest witch._

_Because Crookshanks loves Harry and not Ron._

_Because Harry sides with Hermione over Ron in Half-Blood Prince._

_Because Ron needed a book to do what Harry's been doing subconsciously for six years._

_Because "Oh Harry!" is more suitable in bed than "Honestly Ron!"_

_Because Hermione reminds Rowling of herself and Harry reminds her of her husband._

_Because the HP movie producers and the WB constantly promote them._

_Because even Regis Philbin, Jonathan Ross, & Steve Kloves wanted it to happen!_

_Because Hermione Potter sounds way better than Hermione Weasley._

_Because their kids won't look like Ronald McDonald._

_Because this ship does not need crappy looking manipulated images._

_Because Harry and Hermione make for a more romantic and realistic story._

_Because the best things in life are rarely obvious._

_Because real love is not a raging flame, but a calm breeze._

_Because the best romances come from deep friendship._

_Because true friendship is better than bitter diatribe._

_Because we actually ship Harry and Hermione despite Emma and Dan._

_Because we particularly don't like getting hit by anvils._

_Because who'd want Ginny Weasley when you can have Hermione Granger?_

_Because we're not into Harry's Oedipus complex._

_Because our ship doesn't need canon to sail._


	2. Slogans

Secretly holding hands throughout HBP

Harmony... the ship with the guaranteed larger emotional range

No, we aren't giving up!

Harry/Hermione: Is a bit too real for your fictional world

Guess who's arm she's always clinging on?

We may have docked in the wrong port, but our ship still sails

Fanon Canon

You can have your obvious, I'll stick with beautiful

Harry/Hermione - It is my choice

Don't bother talking to me if the word ANVILS makes you smile

The HMS Harmony - Sail till the end of the world

Who else says 'OH HARRY!' better than Hermione Granger?

Anvils are like threshals; only those who's seen BAD things can see them

Harry/Hermione - harmony heaven since 1997

This ship isn't sunk. We survived the wreckage

She's sexy, she's cool, she's improved, she's new... she's Ginny Sue!

Harry/Ginny - Now I've lost my appetite

Sanity is overated... be delusional instead!

You say you believe in trees... so make like a tree and leave!

We still have fanficition!

Only Harry and Hermione can make "delusional" a good thing

I will go down with this ship... Harry and Hermione forever!

My hippogriff just ate your herons

Harry and Hermione didn't invent love, they just perfected it

It's a kind of magic that only H/Hr understand

We ship Harry/Hermione. Deal with it!

MIA: Strong, Smart, Female Lead Character; Last Seen: Hit by Anvils

Sorry, too busy being delusional to care

I'd rather have fanon because canons sink ships

"The Hidden Harmony is better than the Obvious." - Heraclitus (Greek Philosopher)

I lost my heart in OOTP and my lunch in HBP

OBHWF = Oh bloody hell, what fools!

OBHWF = Often Biased Horribly Weasleycentric Fanfiction

I read HBP. Where did the real Hermione go?

HMS Harmony the new titanic? Our ship has enough lifeboats

A pumpkin pie a day keeps the Herons away

Funny, I didn't know "reading between the lines" meant "isn't it obvious"

Still sailing despite it all

The question is not "Why H/Hr?" It's "Why not?"

Am I delusional? I think NOT! My reality is just different from yours

Pumpkin pie tastes better than herons

Platonic friendship is for the period between the first look & the first kiss

Even the largest canon can't make us abandon ship

Harmonians and Herons fight constantly... should we be snogging?

Platonic doesn't mean what you think it means

If, by anvils, you mean ARGUMENTS, then yes, I saw it all.

Choosing quality over quantity

Harry/Hermione: Deeper than the puddle that is OBHWF

H/Hr: Because JKR even said - "HARMONY is the word"!

Love endures all things... even anvils

Love means never having to photoshop Ron's head on Harry's body

Love means never having to photoshop Ginny's head onto Hermione's body

Ron + Hermione = The divorce lawyer's dream

H/G & R/Hr: It hurts but it doesn't burn

You belive in trees? Well, I belive in chainsaws

Well, people called Harry and Dumbledore delusional about Voldemort's return...

Fandom is better; we have smut and cookies

Harry/Hermione spells harmony

H/Hr: Where delusions are stronger than canon

I'd rather choose what is right (H/Hr) over what is easy (H/G)

The Titanic sunk too, but we still watch the movie

I don't ship R/Hr. I'm not a slave.

R/Hr: you only need half a brain; H/Hr: requires the whole brain

H/Hr: Because Evil has never tasted so sweet

Its more than just physical attraction. Harry and Hermione are love in action

H/Hr: Because Harry didn't need a book; Harry wrote the book

Save the best for last: H/Hr!

Delusional is just a 10 letter word here

R/Hr: We are as obvoius as trees, H/Hr: Let's go make some paper

H/G: So Boring the Author Forgot About It

There are enough Weasleys in the world already

Harry/Hermione - My anti-drug

Sorry if I accidently bump into you; I'm trying to avoid anvils

Choosing what is RIGHT over what is EASY

The few, the delusional, the miltant: The Harmoinans

I saw the anvils; I just politely stepped out of the way

Red herring - heron... coincidence?

You say our ship sunk? Well, we learned to swim

Anvils or subtext: what would you rather have hit on your head?

Harry/Hermione spells love

H/Hr: The ship that requries actual thought

We are not limited by canon because we have fanon

U No Poo for Herons and Chocolateers

Mo'RON or HeRON. No matter how you say it, it's just plain wRONg

Book 6: Snape kills Dumbledore. There I saved you $20 and 14hrs of your life


	3. Ways to know if you are obsessed

You think every love song on the radio smoothly translates to a Harry/Hermione relationship

You start making Harry/Hermione connections and parallels in other fandoms

You have new favorite holidays: Thanksgiving and Halloween because of all the pumpkins

You ask as the first question to someone, who likes Harry Potter, is if they like Harry/Hermione

You scrawl "H/Hr" on bits of paper during class or long boring phone conversations

You fight insomnia by thinking up various Harry/Hermione scenarios

You teach your young siblings or relatives about love using Harry/Hermione as examples

You collect every Harry Potter merchandise that prominently displays Harry and Hermione

You squee at the very mention of "Harry and Hermione" on J.K. Rowling's website

You put Harry/Hermione toys or accessories on your wishlist even though you're an adult

You spend hours reading and alluding to the highlighted H/Hr quotes you've made in the books

You google Harry and Hermione's names--even in different forms--more than anything else

You want to or already have named your next pair of pets "Harry" and "Hermione"

You actually looked up their astrological compatibility and deduced that it must be true

You squee whenever you hear the words "harmony," "Harry," "Hermione," or "pumkin."

You actually considered changing your license plate to represent Harry/Hermione

You start telling your friends that they and their boyfriends/girlfriends remind you of H/Hr

You procrastinate by reading H/Hr fanfics instead of studying for your final exams

You set your computer desktop background to be a wallpaper of Harry/Hermione

You have considered purchasing or making your very own Harry/Hermione ship supporting T-shirt

You see Harry/Hermione look-a-likes everywhere, even in illustrations of Mary and Joseph

You weigh up every single romantic relationship on an Harry/Hermione scale

You buy pumpkin pie scented candles even though they don't smell particularly wonderful

You bought the video games in order to play out Harry and Hermione's virtual relationship

You get mad at Lego for not including a Hermione figure in their "Rescuing Sirius Black" set

You compare every set of fictional friends who end up dating to Harry and Hermione

You unofficially declare Dido's "White Flag" song as your unwavering Harry/Hermione anthem

You can't believe you even bought that Lego set because you are in college or just graduated

You see movies with a boy and girl doing something that Harry and Hermione should do

You tend to relate how every successful couple you know resembles Harry/Hermione

You watch the Harry Potter movies over and over again but fast forward to see the H/Hr scenes

You dissected every definition and meaning of "platonic" in order to find loop-holes

You think that any smart bushy haired girl you see should date the cute boy who wears glasses

You have dreams of Harry/Hermione even though you're not in the dream at all

You have several filled notebooks of various unfinished/finished H/Hr ficlets and essays

You don't like how pumpking pie taste, yet, you've told people it's your favorite type of pie

You are disappointed in people who ships Ron/Hermione because of their warped view on love

You see something at a store that pertains to H/Hr and you want to buy it

You spend hours analyzing each new promotional movie photo that is released of the pair

You become offended, angry, and irrational every time someone calls anything delusional

You liken any relationship that doesn't work out as being parallel with Ron/Hermione

You decide to eat toast every morning because of that wonderful Lake scene

You searched for all the Harry/Hermione websites you can find and bookmarked all of them

You had friends and family suggest you give you Harry/Hermione shipping for Lent

You name your cat "Harmony" because you know it can devour any heron that crosses its path

You instinctlively pair up people you know whose names start with the letter "H"

You've made nearly a dozen wallpaper desktops featuring the latest movie picture of H/Hr

You've made nearly 400 of your own H/Hr icons/avatar, wallpapers, banners, and siggies

You compare every two protagonists of opposite sex being almost identical to H/Hr

You keep visiting a Harry/Hermione shipping site at least five times a day

You want you and your boyfriend/husband to dress up as Harry and Hermione for Halloween

You get a goofy grin on your face every time the commercial for comes on

You are so engrossed with H/Hr that you tend to talk about them at other fandom sites

You participate in the Thread-a-thon so your ship thread stays ahead of other ship threads

You grin or squee whenever you see references to pumpkins in the films

You consider starting to wear orange clothes even though orange is your least favourite colour

You have a whole playlist full of songs from your personal H/Hr soundtrack

You celebrate their birthdays and imagine what other presents they would give each other

You grin whenever you see a picture of Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson together

You ask why Rowling chose R/Hr when she says she's like Hermione and her husband is like Harry

You see someone reading Harry Potter and go over to them squeeing about the H/Hr shippy parts

You display your Harry and Hermione dolls holding hands or in romantic positions

You know that Hermione's patronus is an Otter and you put a "P" in front of Otter

You find out that 71% of Hermione Jane Granger is derived from Harry James Potter, vice versa

You actually took the time to read this entire list because you're guilty of most of these


End file.
